Ending Collection
Ending Collections ( ) is a new feature in the Remake of White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. In this menu, players are able to check the endings they have collected which are displayed in the form of a photo puzzle. In the PS4/PC version, a new photo puzzle (in pieces) has been added into the game. The pieces are obtainable by getting Ji-min's scenario of the ending, depending on the difficulty the player chose. Overview On the left side of the screen, you can see the eight different types of endings (ex : White Chrysanthemum, Hyacinth, Ivy... etc). You can also see what difficulty you obtained the ending in via the dots. Each dot represents a difficulty starting from Wang Easy, to Easy, Normal, Hard, and Wang Real (Hell). (See: Difficulty Modes). A red dot means you have beat the game on the difficulty you played it on, and have gotten it on one of the eight endings. On the bottom right, you can view your progress to 100% game completion, and there is a locked costume for Dal-su. In addition, you can also view unlocked ending cut-scenes again without the credit titles. There is a picture puzzle than can be filled out completely. There are a total of 40 puzzle pieces that will make up the completed picture. You unlock each puzzle piece by beating the game with one of the eight ending types and on one of the difficulty modes. Yes, that means you have to play the game roughly 40 times to complete the picture (unless I'm wrong). As of the PS4/PC version, 50 puzzle pieces are needed to complete both pictures. Lee Hee-min scenario When you complete the picture puzzle, the picture appears to be the one So-young was holding in the opening cut-scene (A picture of her and na-young_original ver) and the player will be rewarded with an unlockable costume that is Dal-su's Costume ("Biker"). Yoo Ji-min scenario When you complete the another picture puzzle, the picture appears to be Jin-Ju, happily wearing a red dress. Tips *Except Wang Real (King Real / Hell) Mode, you can see the all the endings in two shots, or simply two new games. **In So-young's Route, you should always choose a positive reply to her and never INTERACT with her. And when you defeat Choi Eun-mi at the Auditorium, you should save first before going to the labyrinth (In other words... the ending) so that you can replay the save again. For the Ivy ending, you must irritate So-young many times as you can. This will drag down the affinity score, better known as the relationship meter. Rescue So-young in the end and you will get the ending. For the Hyacinth ending, do not rescue So-young in the end. For the White Chrysanthemum ending, when speaking to the characters throughout the game, you must choose the option that is the truth, or will get the most truth. Save So-Young at the end, and it should get the ending. **In Seong-ah's & Ji-hyeon's Route, always give them a positive reply until you choose "Run after Seong-ah". You should also save first before going to the Auditorium after you defeated Choi Eun-mi in the first battle. For the Ebony ending, do not dump the cassette tape into the mailbox and "look for Seong-ah". For the Tuberose ending, dump the cassette tape into the mailbox and also "look for Seong-ah". For the Althea ending, choose left for the last dialogue you should ever talk to Ji-hyeon and tend her ankle. For the Dandelion ending, choose right for the last dialogue you should ever talk to Ji-hyeon and also tend her ankle. **In Ji-min's Route, you should be mean to her in the Main Building 1. From then onwards, save the game before you went up for the fire event. You can get two endings directly instead of replaying it again. For the Marguerite ending, be mean to her again. For the Jasmine ending, be nice to her. Gallery Ending_Collection.png|Ending Collection (English_mobile) Ending_Collection_(Choose_the_Each_Ending_types_).png|Ending Collection (English_mobile) (Choose the Each Ending types) Ending Rank Collection Complete.png|Ending Collection (Korean_mobile) Puzzle Collection All Complete.png|Ending Collection (English_PC/PS4) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School Category:Menus Category:Remake Exclusive Features Category:Unlockables Category:Collections